1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strap-reel frame, particularly to one having functions of strap threading and strap clamping, able to prevent a strap from rewinding or dropping, easy to be handled with less force and applicable for different-sized strap reels to be assembled thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional strap-reel frame 10, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a frame body 11 having a shaft 111 horizontally assembled thereon for fitting an inner disc 12 and an outer disc 13. The inner disc 12 and the outer disc 13 have their central portions respectively formed with a columnar projection 121, 131 facing each other for pivotally fitting the opposite ends of a strap reel 20 to enable the strap reel 20 to rotate freely between the inner and the outer disc 12, 13 and release the strap 21 wound thereon.
However, the conventional strap-reel frame 10 has no device provided thereon for positioning the strap 21; therefore, when the strap 21 is drawn outward to be used or not, it is likely to be rewound by its own gravitation or tension, and even deformed or dropped to the ground and soiled, always causing much inconvenience to the subsequent operation of strap drawing.